


A Glass of Warm Panther

by Valco99



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Funny, Sleepwalking, don’t take this seriously, just making this for shits and grins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valco99/pseuds/Valco99
Summary: A Persona 5 story tribute about  Ann Takamaki going on a Sleepwalking misadventure in the night.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A Glass of Warm Panther

Shibuya - Ann's Apartment - bedroom

It's around 11Pm and the 'Lovers' Persona of Persona 5, Ann Takamaki was sound asleep. First after she falls off bed while she was dreaming about eating a high count of sweets/pastries at the fancy Shibuya Buffet.

_**Dream** **sequence**_

"Oh man, I can't decide which piece I wanna bite first!"

Taking place a few weeks after defeating Kamoshida and selling the 'fake' Olympic gold medal, Akira, Ryuji and Ann celebrated on Children's day by going all out at the All you can eat buffet, Ryuji with his meats, and Takamaki with her craving for desserts, and in her dream version. Ann has many more sweets on her table than when she ate there in reality.

Cakes, cookies, chocolate crepes, eic. And Takamaki was in heaven since her two new friends, even her best friend Shiho by her side eating their high pile of sweets well earned after exposing that sexual monster of a gym teacher Kamoshida for all his sexual harassment and worse to Shiho, Ryuji and her new friend Akira, even their new (human?) companion Morgana. It was a lot of struggling, hard work and heartbreak. And even though things weren't quite what she would've thought when first becoming an official Phantom Thief, Ann felt a certain sense of satisfaction on taking him down, avenging her best friend from his twisted lust.

Definitely the highlight of her life if she says so herself.

**_Reality - Takamaki's bedroom_ **

Ann: Zzz….cream...cheese…" murmured Ann, snuggled in her bed as she's fully enraptured in her dream world, unaware that she's slowly moving off her bed, hitting the floor.

"...ow" she mutters before slowly standing up again and move towards her bedroom door and leaving her own apartment, while still fast asleep, thus the Night begins.


	2. Summer Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann sleepwalking brings her to her favorite cafe.

Glass of warm Panther: Chapter 2 

7/29/20XX 12:39AM  
Evening  
Hot Night

“Zzz...so hot... but Princess Bubblegum gave me tickets for desert buffet…. around here.....Joker likes desert.”

Takamaki’s sleepwalking has taken her around Shinya late at night staggering her way down the streets in her pajamas. It was the middle of summer and one of the hottest ones of the year so Takamaki was wearing a sleeveless black tank top and blue pajama shorts, her blonde hair still in twintails though. 

no need to say that to the few homeless people who were actually awake but fortunately no one seedy approached her, so she makes it safely all the way to the station square where there’s not as much noise as would be in the midday, she stands there in waiting for the next subway train, or rather the early train. 

At least a few other strangers come by and join Ann in line waiting for the train, one of them, a man in his early 20s gave a look at the teenage girl in front of him, as how she’s tilting side to side slightly, and obviously not wearing shoes or even sandals inthe late night heat, but decides to chalk it down to being very weird. 

The sounds of the next train arrive were heard and then it came to a stop in front of Takamaki’s line. 

When everyone else gets into the train, including Ann (asleep) and plops down next to another guy, who gave her a look before returning to his own interests. 

Ann: Zzz...I’m gonna...zzz...eat at...buffet with my…. first….boyfriend. 

Man: uhh… good for you? 

(a few minutes later) 

Ann: … thanks… 

*Now arriving at Jogen- Jaya platform* 

With that call now made, a few passengers made their way off the train including Takamaki-San as she slowly gets up and leaves her 

Ann: …. Bye…. 

The train 🚞 closes it’s doors and continues on it’s way long after she left with the small group of others who got off. 

Anyways as Ann makes her way out of the station and into the backstreets of Jogen-Jaya, nobody who is still outside at this time didn’t think otherwise on the blonde girl in pigtails in a black tank top and mini blue shorts with no shoes. 

Ann:....Akira kun… 

Her glazed eyes makes sight of Cafe Leblanc not far from her, and with a little smile in her state of sleepiness sluggishly heads over 

“Those ...chocolate eclairs… won’t eat themse...lves, you know.” 

She mutters before being at the door of Leblanc, as expected the sign was flipped “closed” and the door was locked, but it didn’t deter her from knocking on the glass and wooden door, loud enough to hear from a small distance.

“Answer me… the eclairs are running away, The candy kingdom has them on sale, one day only.” 

Ann’s continued knocking would go on and bring the Phantom Thieves leader into this situation. 

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Joker/Akita’s Pov and how he’ll deal with his currently sleeping girlfriend. 
> 
> And yes I decided to have Ann dreams that she’s in Adventure time or at least reference it for fun. Take what you will, I don’t take this story seriously. It’s just hilarious fun.


	3. Playing Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker finds Takamaki standing at his door what else could he do but let her in?

> **Akira/Joker POV**

It’s been about a month since we successfully took down our first target the lustful bastard Kamoshida, the first target of the newly declared Phantom Theives

Akira Kurusu goes downstairs and look to see who the hell would visit Leblanc in the early morning, if it ain’t Sojiro then it could be either a desperate Coffee addict, or even strangly a polite robber, but that’s ridiculous there’s hardly any such thing as polite’ Theivery.

So just in case’ Akira eyes an old but durable baseball bat in case. I’d _rather not use real violence to solve this matter if it’s the case. Could always call Boss himself but what if it’s too late by the time whoever at the doo_ r gets in? _For now it’s best to get a peek what I am dealing with_ ” Akira thinks as he reasons with himself.   
  


Morgana opened an eye to see Akira up and about. “ Joker, you know school isn’t for a few hours, and Hey what’s with the bat?   
  


“Might be someone at the door, but it sure ain’t Sojiro, might be an actual robber or just a neighbor but it’s hard to know if it’s just a neighbor or not, you mind looking out the window to see who it is?” Joker asked him.   
  


Alright then should be quick” Morgana follow through after climbing the upstairs window to look down from above to see who’s constantly knocking at the closed cafe door.

Knock.Knock.Knock 

The cover underneath made it hard to see so he jumped down on the cover and peered down to witness Ann continued knocking at the door. 

Oh my....Lady Ann? You’re here so early? 

Takamaki doesn’t respond to Morgana’s call and keeps knocking . 

“Hmm....Joker-kun” Takamaki murmurs as she continues knocking the door, slowly annoying any nearby neighbors.

Morgana calls out to Joker still close to the window “ Hey Joker, it’s all clear! It’s only the lovely Takamaki-San at the door.   
  


“Takamaki-San, here at 2 in the morning?” Joker went downstairs to look at the glass door to see that Morgana is right, his friend and 2nd comrade Ann Takamaki or “Panther” was actually knocking at the retro cafe door, for reasons other than an after school meeting but we have the rooftop for that so what’s her motive?  
  


Getting the news that it’s a false alarm albeit still strange one. Nothing will be done in this world if he just thinks without taking action.   
  


So Akira puts the bat away and makes his way downstairs to the cafe entrance and opens the door to greet his beautiful friend and loyal comrade. Morgana already coming back inside.  
  
Joker, Lady Ann doesn’t seems to be acting her normal self, plus she’s barefoot, why is that?

Hello there...Takamaki-San, you could have...just...called?” Joker hesitates on saying more when he notice Panther’s attire being a sleeveless black tank top, worn Blue mini shorts with no shoes and her hair is undone, completely loose, her eyes half open

Ann finally stops knocking and looks at Joker’s face and puts on a frown and points a finger at him “You’re.... late” she points out as though he was being strange. Umm, excuse me? Takamaki looks at him in the eye, she looks more she’s looking past him, small tears started forming in her eyes. “You promised...me that you would remember to come to the candy buffet with me, the Eclairs were selling so fast.” I Takamaki -Chan, are you sleepwalking? Joker says before waving his hand in her face to get a response. “Hmm... but lucky you... The Princess Bubblegum has decided to...gift me with another appointment... chance to come back..with my boyfriend next time....

Yep you’re definitely a sleepwalker in every case then” Joker concludes after he failed to get a real response from the sleepyhead teen model.

”So...can we make up for..it? Joker soon makes his mind about letting his sleepy friend into Leblanc after hours. It didn’t take long though he’d have to face the consequences should Sojiro finds out. 

“Sure, come right in” he gestured politely and Ann sluggishly comes inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will attempt to fluctuate from different POVs between these two from time to time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being so short Promise to work more on this soon but enjoy this sample of what I have planned for the future, far but still there.


End file.
